


gabi-gabi

by yamzy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamzy/pseuds/yamzy
Summary: Alam naman niya na madali na lang siyang itapon sa tabi, kaya naman sa bawat gabi, sinusulit na niya. Kunwari, ‘yun na ang huli, na wala nang bukas. Kunwari, ‘yun na ang huling beses na ibibigay niya ang sarili niya kay Junmyeon. Pero, nakakatawa. Kasi kahit dapat ay pakiramdam niya e lalaya na siya, para siyang hinihigop—‘di na siya makalipad palayo sa kasalukuyang kinalalagyan niya. Kasi nga naman, kahit kailan, kahit saan, basta hingin ni Junmyeon, ibibigay at ibibigay niya ang sarili niya dito.aka the friends-with-benefits-na-may-feelings-na-pala fic that nobody asked for





	gabi-gabi

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. I wrote this exclusively during the wee hours of the morning, plus wala talaga itong plot in the first place, kaya sabog. Mas sabog at inconsistent kasi patigil-tigil ako sa pagsulat tapos tamad akong basahin kung anong nasulat ko na. ‘Yung reason din na ‘yun ang dahilan kung bakit malamang e paulit-ulit din ako dito huhu. Pasensya na po sa magbabasa.

Pinulot ni Yixing ang polo niya mula sa kinalalagyan nito sa sahig.

 

Halos sira-sira na ito—may mga punit na akala mo napadaan siya sa pugad ng maligno kagabi. Tanggal-tanggal na ang mga butones mula sa pagkakatahi nito. Hindi mo aakalaing kabibili lang niya ‘yun nung isang araw. Gusto na lamang tumawa ni Yixing nang malakas—ganito ba ang napapala kapag masyadong nagpapaimpress? Ilang linggo niyang pinlano ang itsura niya kagabi, ilang araw siyang nagtiis ng gutom para mag-ipon at makabili ng maayos na damit para sa paglabas nila ni Junmyeon kagabi. Tapos, sisirain lang.

 

Siguro, sa isang banda, dapat matuwa na rin siya. Sa sobrang excitement ni Junmyeon kagabi, hindi na nito naisip ang damit ni Yixing, bagkus, puro ang pagtatanggal na lang nito ang bumalot sa kanya. Marahil, ganon kasabik si Myeon sa kanya. Hila dito, pilas doon, tapon sa malayo—sisirain ang bagong biling polo para lang mahubaran si Yixing at tuluyang maangkin. Dapat, natutuwa siya. Pero putangina, ni wala man lang, “Uy, ang gwapo mo ngayon ah.”

 

Napailing na lang siya. Ang tanga naman niya. Sex lang ang habol sa’yo, gago.

 

E ano kung kagabi, officially isang taon na kayong ganto? Sino bang nagsabi sa’yong mag-effort ka?

Ni hindi nga niya naalala eh. Ni wala nga siyang pakialam.

 

Sinubukan pa ring itupi ni Yixing ang nasirang polo. Marunong naman siyang manahi, ‘tsaka ilang punit lang naman pala ‘yung aayusin niya. Mukha namang kaya pang isalba, hindi katulad niya na isang taon nang walang kwenta. Ginastusan din naman niya ang polong ‘yun—sayang ang pera. At least ‘yung sarili niya, kahit isang taon nang nagpapakatanga, ‘di naman ginastusan nang todo. As if naman deserve niya rin. ‘Di siya ang nararapat gastusan, lalo na ng isang Junmyeon Kim. Mga lalaki lang naman na gusto nitong ligawan ang ginagastusan nito. Wala naman siya sa kategorya na ‘yun, kasi magkaibigan sila. Magkaibigan na naglalaro sa kama, pero magkaibigan. Walang halong expectations, walang halong demands. ‘Yun nga ang gusto ni Junmyeon eh. Kung gusto nito ng kakasakitan ng ulo dahil sa gastos, sa expectations, at sa samu’t saring demands, e ‘di naghanap ito ng boyfriend. Or ginawa na dapat siyang boyfriend—kaso hindi eh. Ayaw ni Junmyeon. S’yempre, kung gugustuhin nito, e ‘di sana matagal na, ‘di ba?

 

Napaupo ulit si Yixing sa kamang hinihigaan ng _kaibigan_ niya. Ang sakit ng pwet niya, gago. Kasalanan niya rin kasi; nabaon ng ungol ‘yung paalala niya na “dahan-dahan lang”. Siguro kapag dumating ang panahon na ayaw na niya, ‘di niya pa rin magagawang sabihan si Junmyeon nang “Ayoko na”. ‘Di niya rin kasi matiis. Tangina, ‘yang mga ganyang pasabi ‘yung nagpapaalala sa kanya na ‘di rin darating ‘yung panahon na aayaw na siya. Asa pa siya, e ang tagal na niyang ganito, wala pa ring kahit na anong senyales ng pagkabangon.

 

Nabali ang pag-iisip niya nang marinig niya ang kaluskos ng paggising ni Junmyeon. Maliwanag na rin kasi ang sinag ng araw, at sumakto naman ang pagdapo ng liwanag sa mukha nito. Narinig ni Yixing na mahinang reklamo ni Junmyeon sa pagkasilaw, kaakibat ng pagtatakip nito ng mata. Gulo-gulo ang buhok ng lalaki, at may tuyong laway pa sa gilid ng labi, pero hindi maiwasan ni Yixing ang paghalukay sa tiyan niya. _Umagang-umaga, Yixing. Ikalma mo_. Nginitian siya ni Junmyeon, na aayaw pa ring imulat ang mata.

 

“Morning, Xing,” sambit nito, garalgal pa ang boses sa magkahalong tulog at pagod sa ginawa nila kinagabihan.

 

Naramdaman ni Yixing ang pag-akyat ng halukay sa dibdib niya. _Putangina_.

 

“Bakit titig na titig ka?” tanong ni Junmyeon, nakangisi kay Yixing. Aktong umupo si Junmyeon at sumandal sa headboard ng kama. Kinuha nito ang isa sa mga unan, niyakap, at humikab. Mukha itong paslit na pinilit gumising para magsimba. _P u t a n g i n a. Magsisimba na po ako ulit. Patigilin niyo lang siya._ “P’wede bang mamaya na ang round 2, Xing? I’m still tired from last night,” tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya, habang ngumunguso sa kanya. Kahit na imahe ng pagkainosente ang pinapakita nito, kitang-kita ni Yixing ang bahid ng kapilyuhan sa mata nito. “Ikaw naman kasi. Uhaw na uhaw ka sa’kin, ano?” _Ayun na nga_.

 

“Gago,” balik ni Yixing. Pinitik niya ang ilong ng kaibigan. “‘Wag kang mag-ilusyon masyado. ‘Di ka ganun kagwapo.”

 

“Talaga? Bakit enjoy na enjoy ka kagabi?” panloloko ni Junmyeon. Umusod ito papalapit sa kanya. _Putangina ulit putangina talaga masakit pa pwet ko_.

 

“Madilim kasi, so ‘di ko na kailangang mag-effort na pumikit para ‘di makita ang mukha mo.”

 

Suminghal si Junmyeon, at sinubukang abutin ang t-shirt niya na nakalagay sa lamesa sa gilid ni Yixing. Sa pag-abot nito, halos pumatong na ito ulit kay Yixing. _Mama. Papa. Santa Teresita ng—_

 

_“_ O, bakit pumipikit ka ulit? Am I that ugly, Xing?” pabulong na tanong ni Junmyeon, habang napatong ito kay Yixing at kulang pa sa isang dangkal ang layo ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa. Nakanguso ito kay Yixing, parang tutang sinipa. Wala na. ‘Yung halukay kanina sa dibdib ni Yixing, kumalat na sa buong katawan niya at mas naging bayolente pa. Pakiramdam niya, ‘yung bituka niya, isusuka na niya. Tao pa ba siya? Buhay pa ba siya? Bakit parang umalis na ‘yung kaluluwa niya mula sa katawan niya—gusto na atang magbakasyon. Hindi na daw niya kaya ang stress na hatid ni Junmyeon Kim.

 

“Tangina mo. Magtoothbrush ka muna bago mo ‘ko kausapin,” halos pagalit na sabi ni Yixing, sabay tulak kay Junmyeon para tumayo. “Maligo ka na rin. Ang lagkit mo,” dagdag niya. Hinawakan niya pa ang ilong niya para kunwari e nandidiri siya. Natawa lang naman ang isa.

 

“Ako? Malagkit? Okay, kunwari hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan,” natatawang sambit ni Junmyeon, na tumayo na rin. Hubad na hubad ito, at walang pakialam sa estado niya. Nag-iinat pa nga ang gago. “Pahiram na lang ng tuwalya mo, okay. Maliligo lang ako,” paalam nito kay Yixing, na para bang hindi nagsa-side to side ang _ano_ nito sa unahan niya. _Good morning daw, Yixing Zhang._

 

“Ang kadiri mo. Magka-alipunga ka sana,” sabi ni Yixing, habang tinutulak ang kaibigan sa banyo.

 

“Arte. Mahal mo naman,” sagot pabalik sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

 

_Kaya nga kadiri, ‘di ba?_

 

* * *

 

Hindi na rin maalala ni Yixing kung kailan siya tuluyang nahulog kay Junmyeon. Noong una naman, sex lang talaga ang habol niya sa lalaki. Nakakatamad nang maghanap ng matino sa Tinder, at halos wala namang nangyayari sa mga nirereto sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Kaya noong nag-iinuman sila ni Junmyeon, at tinanong nito sa kanya kung willing siya makipag-fubu, e ‘di naman siya nahirapang tumanggi. Kung babalikan niya ngayon, halos hindi nga sumagi sa isip niya na tumanggi. May mata naman kasi siya, at ‘di naman pangit si Junmyeon. Ebidensya na ang sandamukal na taong nagkakandarapa sa kaibigan niya. Kaya nang nag-alok si Junmyeon, pumayag na siya agad. ‘Di naman siya sabik na sabik ha. Siguro, natitigang lang siya nang konti nung panahon na ‘yun, pero ang punto kasi, walang ibang rason para tanggihan niya si Junmyeon. Casual sex na walang sabit, kasama ang isa sa pinakagwapong taong nakilala niya? Oo naman, yes.

 

Kaso, ‘yung galing ni Yixing sa pagsunggab sa opportunities, hindi pala niya nadala sa pag-iisip ng mga risks bago magdesisyon. Una, ‘yung punto na inaya siya ni Junmyeon ng sex sa inuman—warning sign na ‘yun. Isang napakalaking warning sign na sinisigawan siya na maghinay-hinay sa kaibigan kasi _malungkot ito at kakabreak lang_. Pangalawa, ‘yung idea na hindi naman kasi siya sanay sa casual sex, or sa casual anything, to be honest. Ang weird nga para sa kanya nung mga date-date na pinipilit sa kanya ni Baekhyun eh.

 

Putangina, dalawang gabi nga siyang nag-eemote sa Ben&Ben dahil lang nalaman niyang may dinedate pang iba ‘yung dinedate niyang nireto sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

 

Tapos, pumayag siya sa casual sex? Kasama ang best friend niya pa?

 

Mabilis niyang napagtanto ang pagkakamali niya sa pagpayag sa alok ni Junmyeon, pero matagal-tagal din niyang dinahilan sa sarili niya na, “Hindi. Tinutulugan ko lang si Myeon makamove on.” At least, ‘di ba, sa constant na sex, madidistract si Myeon.

 

Pero ang pangatlong pinakaputanginang punto na ‘di niya naisip bago pumayag sa fubu arrangement nila ni Myeon: hindi naman kasi siya rebound. Ang rebound, nilalandi pa kahit papano. Inilalabas—nood ng sine, bili ng ganto, kain sa labas. Siya, parausan lang. Libangan lang. Para nga silang workout buddies kung tutuusin, kaso walang saplot at maingay.

 

Hindi siya ang katulong ni Junmyeon sa pagmove on. Saksi siya sa isang taong palipat-lipat ni Junmyeon ng mga nilalandi. Minsan nga, siya pa ang naghatid pauwi dun sa isang babae ni Junmyeon na umiiyak nung binreak after two weeks. Naintindihan naman niya kung bakit—panay din ang hawak nung babae sa braso niya sa sasakyan. Kung alam lang niya na si Yixing ang gagawing pangrelieve ni Junmyeon sa stress na dulot niya, ‘di ba?

 

Pero, sa dinami-dami ng dinate ni Junmyeon, paulit-ulit lang itong bumabalik kay Yixing. Hindi naman siguro masisisi si Yixing kung bakit siya umasa kahit konti, ‘di ba?

 

“Tanga ka,” ‘yan ang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nung minsang hindi na niya kayanin at sinabi na niya dito. Noong panahon na ‘yun kasi, nakakadalawang linggo na si Junmyeon ‘tsaka ‘yung babaeng hinatid niya. Kahit ayaw pa niyang aminin noon, natakot siyang magtatagal sila.

 

“Thank you ha,” sabi ni Yixing, nalulunod sa sarcasm ang tono. “Nakakatulong ka.”

 

“Bakit ka kasi nagkafeelings?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakataas pa ang kilay nito sa kanya. _Animal_.

 

“Pa’nong hindi magkakafeelings e halos gabi-gabi niya akong—“

 

“Mali pala ang tanong ko; bakit mo hinayaan ang sarili mong magkafeelings? Ano ‘yun? Umasa ka kasi gabi-gabi ka niyang kinakama?”

 

“Anong masama dun, ba—“

 

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo, at tinignan siya. Pakiramdam niya tuloy para siyang batang ayaw sermonan ng titser, pero pagpapaliwanagan kasi nga, _tanga_. “Kuya Xing, tingin mo ba angat ka kesa dun sa mga nilalandi ni Kuya Myeon?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, dahan-dahan sa pagbibigkas ng bawat salita, na para ba talaga siyang bata.

 

“Halos gabi-gabi nga, Kyungsoo,” paalala niya dito. Seryoso na ang tono niya. Kasalanan pa ba niya kung umasa siya e siya nga ang laging inuuwian? Anong ibig sabihin nun, sige? Bakit ang dali magsawa ni Junmyeon sa iba, pero sa kanya, hindi?

 

“‘Di mo ba naisip na kaya ka ginagabi-gabi e dahil lagi kang available? Dahil alam niyang kahit anong mangyari, maaasahan kang bumukaka at tanggapin siya?”

 

_Aray._

 

“‘Di mo ba naisip: papa’no ka magiging angat dun sa iba, e basically, hanggang kama ka lang?”

 

_Aray ulit._

 

“‘Di mo ba naisip na ang tanga mong maghangad ng _something more_ e klaro naman ang boundaries ni Kuya Myeon? Sex ka lang, pang-relationship ‘yung mga nilalandi niya. At least, sa paningin ni Kuya Myeon, ganon. Nasa magkaibang kahog ka at nung mga nilalandi niya, Kuya Xing. Ang pagkakaiba lang, tumagal ka diyan sa kahon mo.” Napatigil si Kyungsoo, at ngumiti kay Yixing nang malungkot. “Mas masaklap nga ‘yun eh—ang tagal mo na palang nabubulok sa paghahangad ng imposible.”

 

Sa pait ng sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, halos wala nang lasa ang sumunod niyang lagok ng beer. “Kasalanan ko ‘to, ‘no?”

 

“Technically, oo. Pero tao ka lang naman. At matagal mo na rin naman siyang mahal.”

 

Gulat na napaangat ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo. “Huh? Anong mahal ko?”

 

Pinagtaasan lang siya ulit ni Kyungsoo ng kilay. Natawa pa ito. “‘Wag ka ngang magbiro. Anong sasabihin mo? Di mo mahal? E bakit nagkakaganyan ka?”

 

Sa dinami-dami ng late realizations ni Yixing, ito na ‘yung pinakamalala. Daig pa ‘yung late reaction niya sa mga risks sa pagiging friends-with-benefits kay Junmyeon, ang gago nung ngayon lang niya na napagtanto na, shit, oo nga, mahal niya nga. Matagal na. Bago pa ang mahiwagang gabi ng paglalasing nila na nagresulta ng sabay na pagsakit ng pwet at lalamunan niya. ‘Di lang niya siguro inaamin sa sarili niya kasi, well . . . self-preservation?

 

“. . . e kasi mahal ko,” banggit niya matapos ang ilang segundo.

 

Kumuha lang si Kyungsoo mula sa pulutan nila at isinubo. “Sabi sa’yo eh,” sambit nito habang ngumunguya.

 

* * *

 

Ilang buwan na rin ang nakalipas mula ng usapan nila ni Kyungsoo. Siguro, mga apat na buwan na siyang nagtitiis sa mga tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya tuwing magkakasama ang buong barkada nila—‘yung madalas na matigas na tingin ni Kyungsoo, napupuno ng awa kapag nakikita siya at si Junmyeon. Hindi rin naman malaking sikreto sa barkada nila ang arrangement nila ni Junmyeon. Isang malaking open secret na siguro sa lahat, sa tingin niya. Kahit hindi umiimik ang iba, lalo na sina Jongin at Minseok, na tahimik lang, ramdam niya ang bigat ng tingin nila sa kanila ni Junmyeon. Halos ‘di rin kasi mapigilan ni Junmyeon ang pagiging touchy at clingy sa kanya, kahit na may ibang tao. Kung sabagay, ganun lang naman talaga si Junmyeon sa mga taong kumportable siyang kasama. Hindi na rin naman niya mabilang ang ilang beses na bigla na lang nitong yayakapin si Sehun. Pero, hindi naman niya kinakama si Sehun eh. Hindi naman niya pinaparamdam kay Sehun kung papano siya sa gabi—kung papano sa bawat haplos e pakiramdam niya e sasabog na ang dibdib niya, sa bawat hawak e parang naghihiwalay ang katawan at kaluluwa niya, sa bawat halik e parang minamarkahan ang buong pagkatao niya. Hindi naman niya pinaparamdam kay Sehun kung papano siya magmahal, tapos babawiin lang sa biro sa umaga.

 

Hindi nararamdaman ni Sehun ang malunod sa dagat ng lungkot na alam niya mismong siya ang tumalon. Hindi nararamdaman ni Sehun ang panganib ng pagmamahal kay Junmyeon Kim kahit wala siyang pag-asa. Hindi siya nagpapakatanga. Buti pa siya.

 

Sa mga pagkikita ng barkada, sanay na si Yixing sa malulungkot na tingin sa kanya nina Jongin, na paniguradong dala ng impluwensya ni Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun, kinuntsaba na si Chanyeol sa patuloy na paghahanap ng ibang tao para kay Yixing. Tanggap na niya ito sa mga kaibigan niya; siya na talaga ang resident tagasalo ng awa nila. Walang-wala na ang pride niya, pero kahit papano, sinusubukan niyang magpanggap na okay siya. Baka lang kasi pati sarili niya, mapaniwala niya.

 

Tanggap niya naman ang awa ng mga kaibigan niya—alam niyang concerned lang ang lahat ng ito sa kanya. Pero, may dagdag kirot ang titig nina Tao, Luhan, Minseok, at Jongdae sa kanya. Silang lima kasi ang pinakamalapit na saksi sa napaka-intense na love story ni Junmyeon at Kris. Mula sa simula, hanggang sa huli—hanggang sa pinupulot pa rin ni Junmyeon ang sarili niya sa sahig matapos magkabasag-basag nang umalis si Yifan. Sila ang andun, sila ang nakakita kung gaano nararapat ang dalawa sa isa’t isa, at kung gaano rin hindi. Sila ang nakakita kung papano binuo ni Junmyeon at Yifan ang isa’t isa, at kung papano rin sila ang naging kasiraan ng bawat isa.

 

Nakita nila ang lahat ng ‘yun, kaya naman wala nang lugar sa kanila ang galit o frustration sa ginagawa ni Yixing. Alam naman nilang hindi sasadyain ni Yixing saktan ang sarili niya nang ganun. Kaya naman, silang apat siguro ang purong awa ang nararamdaman sa kanya. _Wala naman talaga kasi siyang pag-asa, una pa lang._ Bulong nga ni Tao sa kanya, matapos nilang magmarathon ng mga rom-com nung minsan, “Hindi na nga ikaw ang greatest love, hindi pa ikaw ang the one that got away.”

 

Nakuha na ni Yifan ang titulong ‘yun. Unang boyfriend ni Junmyeon, at seryosong-seryoso na sila agad. Akala nga nina Minseok, sila ang unang mag-aasawa sa barkada eh. May pagpaplano ng future na nagaganap kay Junmyeon at Yifan—pag-iisip ng pangalan ng anak, kung ilan, saan titira? Isa pa nga sa madalas na biro ng barkada nila ang away ng dalawa kung sa South ba or sa North bubuo ng pamilya. Dahilan ni Junmyeon sa pagpili sa South, mas sariwa daw ang hangin. Kung si Yixing ang papipiliin, kahit saan sila makarating ni Junmyeon, ayos lang. Pero hindi naman siya ang pinapipili noon e—kung sabagay, hanggang ngayon naman.

 

Sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, at Jongin, hindi naman sila masyadong napalapit kay Yifan. Mali—sila pala ‘yung hanggang ngayon, pinipiling isipin na hindi sila napalapit kay Yifan. Nang pinili ni Yifan mag-aral sa ibang bansa kaysa manatili sa Pilipinas, silang apat ang pinakanaapektuhan. Madalas, nagpapanggap silang ni hindi nangyari si Yifan sa buhay nila, na para bang binura nila ang tatlong taong kasama nila si Yifan bilang kaibigan. Hindi na rin naman sila masisisi ni Yixing—halos walang pasabi si Yifan nung umalis. Silang lima na lang siguro nina Minseok ang nakaintindi sa pag-alis nito. Ito ang gusto niya eh. Si Junmyeon? Namatay siya nung umalis si Yifan, pero pagkatapos, pinatay na rin niya sa sarili niya ito.

 

Magdadalawang taon na rin siguro nang umalis si Yifan. Madalas, hindi na talaga nila nababanggit ang dating kaibigan, lalo na at alam nila ang nangyari sa kanila ni Junmyeon. Nang makaramdam sila ng pagbabago sa pagkakaibigan ni Yixing at Junmyeon, alam niya sa sarili niya na natuwa ang barkada. Simula nang umalis si Yifan, ‘yun ata ang unang beses na nginitian siya nang totoo ni Luhan. Pero s’yempre, mabilis lang din nawala ang lahat ng ‘yun. Malinaw naman agad na wala talagang nangyayari sa kanila ni Junmyeon eh. Siya, lumitaw lang ang pag-asa na dati e tinatago niya; si Junmyeon, nagkukunwari lang na natagpi na ang pira-pirasong sarili.

 

Hindi naman bulag si Yixing; alam naman niya ang kinalulugaran niya. Matapos ang paglisan ni Yifan, ayaw na niyang dumagdag sa poproblemahin ng barkada nila. Ayaw na niyang maging rason ng lungkot ng mga kaibigan niya, lalo na ‘yung mga nakakabata. Alam naman niya na kahit nagpapakasuplado si Sehun e hindi ‘yun napapalagay kapag may conflict sa kanilang magkakaibigan. Siya na rin naman ang naging panyo ni Tao at Chanyeol nung umalis si Yifan. Ayaw na niyang gumawa ng mas malaking gulo, kaya naman kahit anong kulit sa kanya ni Minseok na umamin na e ayos lang sa kanyang pumirmi sa gilid. Hindi na rin naman lingid sa kaalaman niya na halos sa kanya na halos siya na ang pumalit kay Yifan matapos itong mawala. Kung dati, tahimik lang siya sa tabi, ‘di masyadong nakikisangkot sa mga bagay-bagay, ngayon wala siyang ibang choice. Kapag may problema si Tao, siya na ang unang nag-aalok ng tulong dito. Kapag kailangan ni Chanyeol ng payo, lalo na tungkol kay Baekhyun, siya na ang unang nilalapitan nito. Gayundin naman ang nangyayari kapag si Baekhyun ang may problema. Siyempre, siya na halos ang tumayong sandalan ni Junmyeon—siya na ang sinasabihan nito ng mga saloobin niya, ng mga hinaing niya sa buhay—at its best, siya na ang tumayong best friend niya nang mawala si Yifan. Noong nadagdag ang sex, parang siya na talaga—kaso hindi naman siya mahal eh.

 

Minsan nalulungkot siya kapag naiisip niyang wala siyang puwang sa grupo nila kung hindi umalis si Yifan. Kapag nagkakataon, mabilis naman siyang kinokontra nina Minseok at Luhan. Kung papano nanatiling magkaibigan ‘yung dalawang ‘yun kahit na naghiwalay sila e hindi niya alam. “Hindi ka replacement, Xing,” paalala nila sa kanya. Pero bakit ganon ang pakiramdam niya? Sa uhaw ba niya ng paghahanap ng pwesto sa mundo ni Junmyeon—at ng mga kaibigan niya—e willing na lang siya kahit tira-tira ng ibang tao? Siguro nga.

 

Ngingitian na lang niya ang mga kuya niya, at bubulong ng, “Alam ko. ‘Wag kayong mag-alala.” Sa pagngiti nila sa kanya pabalik, kahit papaano e gumagaan ang loob niya. At least, nakampante mga inaalala ng kaibigan niya, kahit siya mismo e pakiramdam niya e walang-wala siya.

 

 

* * *

 

Isang taon na ang arrangement nila ni Junmyeon. Apat na buwan na mula nang mapagtanto niya na mahal niya ito—kung gaano katagal niya nang mahal ‘to, hindi niya alam. Pero, kaakibat ng tagal ng panahon na nakalipas e ang tanong ng, “Hanggang kailan pa kaya?” Minsan, naiisip niya ‘yung panahon na bigla na lang ititigil ni Junmyeon ang lahat. Papaano kapag may nahanap na si Junmyeon ng tunay na ipapalit niya kay Yifan? Putangina, papaano kung bumalik pa si Yifan?

 

Alam naman niya na madali na lang siyang itapon sa tabi, kaya naman sa bawat gabi, sinusulit na niya. Kunwari, ‘yun na ang huli, na wala nang bukas. Kunwari, ‘yun na ang huling beses na ibibigay niya ang sarili niya kay Junmyeon. Pero, nakakatawa. Kasi kahit dapat ay pakiramdam niya e lalaya na siya, para siyang hinihigop—‘di na siya makalipad palayo sa kasalukuyang kinalalagyan niya. Kasi nga naman, kahit kailan, kahit saan, basta hingin ni Junmyeon, ibibigay at ibibigay niya ang sarili niya dito.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Birthday na ni Junmyeon sa isang buwan, at dahil nagkecrave ng distraction ang lahat sa acads, nagkasundo silang magplano ng surprise birthday party para dito. Also, alam nilang papayag ang nanay ni Junmyeon sa kung anumang pakulo nila (at baka nga e pondohan pa sila).

 

Nagkita silang lahat sa dorm nina Sehun at Jongin. Mabait din naman kasi si Ate Guard, at hindi na rin nakakasama sa kanila na malaki ang crush nito kay Yixing. Isang pakita lang ng dimples nito dito, tunaw na tunaw na agad. Kaya naman heto, halos sampu silang nagsisiksikan sa dorm room ni Sehun at Jongin. Kitang-kita ni Yixing ang paggala ng mata ni Minseok sa kwarto ng dalawa—para sa kanya, malinis na ito, pero iba kasi ang standards ni Minseok. Pasimple itong kinurot ni Jongdae, siguro binabalaan na ‘wag husgahan ang mga bata.

 

Pinagkakasya ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, at Tao ang sarili nila sa pag-upo sa kama ni Jongin. May onting tulakan pa sa pagitan ni Chanyeol at Tao na alam ni Yixing e magiging dahilan ng pagsabog ni Kyungsoo maya-maya. Nakikita na niya ang tell-tale signs: namumula na ang ilong nito, hindi na nagsasalita, at panay na ang pagtitig sa kisame. Samantala, nabangga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, na siyang naging dahilan ng pagkawala nito sa balanse at paghawak sa pinakamalapit na bagay para sa suporta—unan ni Jongin, na apparently, e basa.

 

Tumili si Baekhyun.

 

“Fuck! Ano ‘to? Bakit basa?” sigaw ni Baekhyun. Nilapit nito ang kamay niya sa ilong para amuyin. Nanlaki ang mata nito, at ngumisi bigla. “Hala, Kyungsoo, bakit amoy babae ‘yung unan ni Jongin?” Ipinagduldulan pa nito ang kamay niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pinukulan lang siya ng matalim na tingin ni Kyungsoo. “Oy, Chanyeol, bakit alam ng boyfriend mo ang amoy ng babae?”

 

Kapansin-pansin ang pagkabahala sa mukha ng higante. “. . . By?”

 

“Hoy!” Maingay na sumigaw si Jongdae. “Mapapanis na ako dito. ‘Di pa ba tayo magpaplano sa birthday ni Kuya Myeon?”

 

“E bakit ka galit?” nguso ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. “Ganda ka? E gusto mo lang naman ng libre mula sa party!”

 

“Ah, so ikaw hindi?” sagot ni Jongdae.

 

“Aarte niyo, ‘kala niyo naman mag-oorder kayo ng pagkain para sa birthday ni Kuya Myeon. Paglulutuin niyo lang naman ako eh,” sambit ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pinisil ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo—oo, gamit ‘yung basang kamay niya. “Masarap ka kasi magluto, Poochiesoo. Parang ikaw, masarap din.” Kinindatan pa nito si Kyungsoo.

 

“Hoy!” alma ni Jongin, nakanguso na tatalbugan ang pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun kanina.

 

“Guys,” pagsasaway ni Minseok. Nanahimik ang lahat. Kahit papano pala, nasusunod din ang edad sa kanila. “Walang mangyayari sa’tin kung ‘di tayo aayos. Ngayon, Yixing, take the lead.” Nanatiling tahimik ang lahat. Kaso, hindi na alam ni Yixing kung dahil si Minseok ang nagtake charge, o dahil lahat sila e napapaisip ng, “Haha, another avenue ng pagpapakatanga. Go, Yixing!”

 

“Uhm, so, ayun,” simula ni Yixing. Hindi rin naman siya gaanong sanay na lahat ng atensyon e napupunta sa kanya. “May suggestions ba kayo sa gagawing surprise kay Myeon?” Tinignan niya ang mga kaibigan—si Chanyeol, panay ang bulong kanila Sehun at Jongin. Sa pagtaas-baba ng balikat nito, halatang-halatang may kababalaghan itong pinaplano. ‘Yung iba naman, nakatingin lang sa kanya. ‘Di na rin naman sikreto sa lahat na matagal nang may pinaplano si Yixing para sa kaarawan ni Junmyeon. Sabagay, kahit wala pa man siyang konkretong plano e alam na ng mga barkada nila na hindi niya palalampasin ang kaarawan ni Junmyeon nang walang hinahanda.

 

“May naisip ka na ba, Kuya Xing?” tanong ni Tao.

 

Sinegundahan naman ito ng isang tingin ni Minseok. “Kung may naplano ka na, tutulong na lang kami,” banggit nito na para bang sigurado na siyang may nakahanda na nga si Yixing. Hindi naman siya mali, pero ‘di alam ni Yixing kung matutuwa ba siya o malulungkot sa kung gaano siya kapredictable.

 

Sabi ni Baekhyun, “whipped” daw siya. Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo, “martir” lang daw.

 

Huminga siya nang malalim. “Sige, guys, ganito na lang. . . .”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ilang araw nang naghahanda ang barkada nila para sa party kay Junmyeon. Joke—ilang araw na pala siyang naghahanda habang walang ginawa ang mga kaibigan niya kundi maging “distraction” para kay Junmyeon. Distraction—gusto niyang tawanan ito. Alam naman niyang dahilan lang ito nila Chanyeol at Sehun para hindi tumulong at bumalik na lang kapag kainan na. Hindi naman nag-iisa si Yixing sa pagpaplano; halos ilang araw na niyang kadikit si Kyungsoo, Jongdae, at Baekhyun. Nagpapasalamat naman siya sa tulong ng tatlo, pero minsan gusto niyang sabihan si Jongdae at Baekhyun na sumama na lang sa mga boyfriend nila sa pagiging “distraction”. Ang ingay, puta. ‘Di niya akalain na ganto pa rin kaingay si Jongdae—‘pag and’yan naman si Minseok, tahimik lang ito sa isang tabi, ngingiti-ngiti. Malas lang ni Yixing kasi busy sa trabaho si Minseok at Luhan. ‘Di bale. Babawian na lang niya si Minseok sa ambagan—mabawi man lang ‘yung pinsala sa tenga niya dahil kay Jongdae.

 

“Tanga ka! Saan ka nakakita ng birthday party na black and white ang motif?” sigaw ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Nagbabangayan na naman ang dalawa. Sinubukan lang ni Yixing na ‘wag silang pansinin at sa halip ay isinentro ang atensyon niya sa pagba-budget ng pagkain. Buti na lang pumayag si Kyungsoo na magluto ulit para sa kanilang lahat—kahit anong abs pala ang meron si Jongin, natutunaw pa rin siya sa dimples ng Kuya Xing niya.

 

“Para kasi mukhang formal! ‘Lam mo naman si Kuya Myeon, ‘di ba?” sagot naman pabalik ni Baekhyun.

 

“Formal? Ano ‘to, kasal?” galit na reklamo ni Jongdae.

 

“Bakla ka. Pa’no magiging kasal e wala namang sila ni Kuya Xing?” tira ni Baekhyun. Natahimik ang dalawa. Tapos, biglang tumawa.

 

“Hoy . . . “ mahinang saway ni Yixing sa dalawa, na hindi rin naman nila narinig dahil pasyahan pa rin ang dalawa kakatawa. May paghigh-five pang nagaganap.

 

“Tama naman sila ah,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

 

Blangkong tingin lang ang ibinalik ni Yixing sa kanya. Kasal? Ha?

 

“I mean, na walang kayo,” banggit ni Kyungsoo, na parang nababasa ang iniisip niya. Nakatingin lang ito sa computation nila ng gagastusin para sa party kay Junmyeon, iniiwasan ang mata ni Yixing. Alam na ni Yixing ang ibig sabihin nito—mukhang isa na naman ito sa mga matatagal na usapan nila ni Kyungsoo kung saan walang ginawa ang nakakabata kundi kumbinsihin siyang umamin kay Junmyeon, o itigil na kung anumang meron sila. Hinanda na rin ni Yixing ang sarili niya; sa mga ganitong usapan din kasi siya sinasampal ni Kyungsoo ng katotohanan eh.

 

“Wala ngang kami. ‘Di na naman bago ‘yun ah,” pagwawalang-bahala ni Yixing. Alam naman niya kasi kung saan siya lulugar. Tanggap naman niya ang awa ng mga kaibigan niya, kasi wala naman talaga siyang pag-asa, pero . . . hindi naman kasi siya naghahangad. Well, ‘di naman siya _actively_ naghahangad. Siguro, sa bawat wishing well at “RT this or your wish won’t come true” e sila ni Junmyeon ang pinagdarasal niya, pero lapat naman siya sa katotohanan. ‘Di naman niya pinagpipilitan eh. Kung hanggang dun na lang siya, e ‘di okay. Tanggap niya.

 

“E bakit ganito ka makapag-effort kay Kuya Myeon?” Tinaasan na siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo. Ayan na nga.

 

“Ano namang masama dun?” balik niya dito. Sinubukan niya ring taasan ito ng kilay, pero kahit ‘di niya nakikita ang sarili niya, alam niyang hindi ito kasing intense ng pagkakagawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kasi ‘yung may pasurprise na may papost-its at paballoons, tapos kukuntsabahin ang barkada—gawain ng jowa ‘yun, Kuya Xing. Boyfriend ka ba? ‘Di naman, ‘di ba? Taga-chupa ka lang naman.”

 

“Tangina mo rin, Kyungsoo, ano?” mabilis—halos galit—niyang pagsagot dito. Nararamdaman niyang nag-iinit ang ulo niya. Tinignan niya si Kyungsoo nang masama. Kalmado pa rin ito, akala mo hindi siya sinabihan nang ganun kani-kanina lang.

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin nito at ipinantay sa galit niyang titig. “Kuya Xing, kasi naman . . . “

 

“Magkaibigan kami bago ang lahat ng ‘yun, okay? Masama ba na gusto kong mag-effort para sa birthday ng kaibigan ko?” Napasinghal si Yixing. “‘Di nabura ‘yung pagkakaibigan namin nung nagsex kami, okay?”

 

Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo, akmang tinatantya si Yixing. Bihira rin kasing magalit—ni mapikon nga—si Yixing. “Pero, Kuya. . . .”

 

“Ano?” May galit sa diin ng tono niya.

 

“May feelings ka.” Inis niyang tinaasan niya ng kilay si Kyungsoo, na para bang sinusubok niya kung dadagdag pa ito. Nagpatuloy lang naman ang nakakabata. “Tama ba ‘yung ginagawa mo ‘to kung mahal mo si Kuya Myeon? I mean, okay, naiintindihan kita, you’re doing this because you’re his friend, pero, ‘yun lang nga ba talaga ‘yung dahilan mo?”

 

“Wait. Akala mo ba ginagawa ko ‘to para magustuhan niya ako? Do you think I’m manipulating him? Ganon na ba kababa tingin mo sa’kin?”

 

Napapikit si Kyungsoo, mukhang frustrated. “Hindi. Pero, even unconsciously, pa’no mo nasisiguro na pure friendship lang ‘yung intentions mo? ‘Di ba unfair na kay Kuya Myeon ‘yun, lalo na at wala naman siyang feelings sa’yo?”

 

_“Lalo na at wala naman siyang feelings sa’yo?_ ” _Minsan talaga, Kyungsoo Doh. . . . May araw ka rin._

 

Hindi pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagtahimik ni Yixing. Nagpatuloy pa ito. “Kasi sa side ni Kuya Myeon, baka friendship lang talaga, ganyan. Tapos s’yempre ikaw, iba na, at—“

 

“Hindi ko naman ginagawa ‘to para gustuhin niya ako, Soo, okay?” singit ni Yixing.

 

“. . . Gaano ka kasigurado, Kuya Xing? Gaano ka kasigurado na tanggap mo na hanggang kaibigan ka na lang? Gaano ka kasigurado na ‘di mo ‘to ginagawa para matulak siya na makita ka in a new way?” ‘Di na nakasagot si Yixing. Binaba na niya ang tingin niya mula sa kaibigan at sa halip ay tinitigan ang mga numero na nakakalat sa papel. Wala na naman siyang maintindihan dito; hindi na tinatanggap ng utak niya ang pagproseso ng iba pang bagay kaysa sa pinag-uusapan nila ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang tignan ang kaibigan, kasi . . . well, hindi rin naman mali ito.

 

Lumapit na sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Akala niya yayakapin siya nito, pero lumapit lang ang kaibigan niya sa kanya. Hindi rin naman kasi ganon katouchy si Kyungsoo.

 

Ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito sa ibabaw ng kamay niya. _Oh_. “Kuya, sorry for how I worded things, and for what I said na rin. Ang point ko lang naman . . . nag-aalala kasi ako sa’yo. Healthy pa ba ‘to, Kuya? Para ka nang doormat para kay Kuya Myeon.” Puno ng lungkot at alala ang tono ni Kyungsoo—kung alin ang mas nangingibabaw, hindi na alam ni Yixing.

 

Malungkot siyang tumawa. “Birthday party lang naman ‘to, Soo.”

 

“Pa’no ‘yung puyat mo sa pag-aasikaso nito? ‘Yung pagod at oras magpunta sa kung saan-saan para lang magpunta sa iba’t ibang venue, kahit na p’wede naman sa condo lang nina Kuya Umin? ‘Yung pag-aayos mo ng decor—let’s be real: ‘di mo naman talaga hinayaan na si Baekhyun at Jongdae lang ang magiging in charge sa decor, ‘di ba? Tapos, kung hindi pa ako nagvolunteer na magluto para sa party, either ikaw ang magtatry o lalambingin mo nanay mo. At eto, ‘wag mo nang ideny: kung kulang ‘yung ambagan sa gastos, sasagutin mo, ‘no?” Hindi makasagot si Yixing; napalunok na lang siya. “Puta, nung birthday ko nga, nagluto lang si Jongin ng pancit canton eh?”

 

Tuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo. “‘Tsaka, hindi lang naman sa birthday party na ‘to ka nagpapaka-all out eh. Tuwing tumatawag si Kuya Myeon, pumupunta ka. Whether sex or inuman, kapag siya ang nag-aya, g ka palagi. ‘Di ba nung February, mas inuna mong samahan siya nung gusto niyang magwalwal kasi inaatake na naman siya ng pagkamiss kay Yifan, kesa mag-aral ka para sa exam mo kinabukasan? Take note: fuck buddies na kayo nun. Tapos, ang hilig-hilig mo pa maging tagaligpit ng mga failed dates niya. Hinatid mo pa nga ‘yung isa pauwi, ‘di ba?” Napailing si Kyungsoo. “Grabe, Kuya, basahan na basahan ka na.”

 

Nagvibrate ang telepono ni Yixing. Nagtext si Junmyeon. _“Xing, busy ka ba? Dinner tayo mamaya. Sunduin kita sa dorm mo ng 6:30, okay? :)”_ Sasagutin na sana ito ni Yixing nang magsalita ulit si Kyungsoo. “Kuya Myeon?” tanong nito. Tahimik na tumungo si Yixing, at nilapag ang cellphone niya sa lamesa, malapit sa kaibigan. Kinuha itong tsansa ni Kyungsoo para tignan ang text. Nagbuntong-hininga lang ito.

 

“Sabihin mo na; nagpipigil ka pa eh,” pabiro sanang komento ni Yixing, pero litaw pa rina ng lugmok na tono nito.

 

“‘Di na ‘yan healthy, Kuya,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anong dapat kong gawin, Soo?” Alam naman kasi ni Yixing ‘yun, pero . . . wala na rin kasi siyang magawa? Minsan, nabanggit niya kay Kyungsoo ‘yun, at parehas lang ang ekpresyon sa mukha ni Kyungsoo noon at ngayong kausap niya ito. ‘Yun bang parang gusto na siyang sampalin para magising, pero hindi ginagawa kasi may bahid pa pala ng respeto sa kanya bilang nakakatanda.

 

Laging paalala sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na meron naman daw siyang p’wedeng gawin, ayaw lang niya. _“Umamin ka na kasi, Kuya Xing_ ,” sambit ng kaibigan sa kanya dati. Paano naman niya gagawin ‘yun? E ‘di para siyang gumala sa kagubatan sa gabi nang walang flashlight at Google Maps. Oo na, duwag na siya—takot na siya sa outcomes, takot na siya sa risks. Pero, may karapatan naman kasi siya. Hindi basta-basta ang isusuko niya kapag umamin siya. Junmyeon Kim is not a risk worth taking, because he’s not worth losing. Kaya duwag na siya kung duwag, pero at least, ‘di pa nawawala si Myeon sa kanya. Kahit kaibigan lang.

 

Siguro nga nagbabasa ng utak si Kyungsoo, kasi nginitian lang nito si Yixing. “Big boy ka na, Kuya. Kaya mo na ‘yan.” Kinuha na lang nito ang computation ng budget na inaayos nila kanina ni Yixing. “Kukulangin yata tayo ng 500, Kuya. Singilin na lang natin si Kuya Umin; ingay ng boyfriend niya eh. Pambayad sa damage ng eardrum ko.” Nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pag-aasikaso ng budget nila. Kung napansin man niya ang pasimpleng pagsagot ni Yixing kay Junmyeon, hindi na siya umimik.

 

_“Sige. Libre mo ha :P See you! <3”_

 

* * *

 

Inayos ni Yixing ang suot na sweater habang tinitignan ang sarili sa salamin. Natuto na siya—hindi na bago, at hindi na rin de-butones ang suot niya. Mahirap na, baka matulad ulit sa dati. Sure, dinner lang naman ang aya ni Junmyeon sa kanya, pero kilala na niya ito at alam niyang makakabuti na rin para sa kanya ang maging handa. Dalawa lang naman ang p’wedeng maging kahinatnan ng “dinner” nila: either magigising siya mula sa sala ni Junmyeon dahil dun na sila inabot kakakwentuhan, o sa kama na nito mismo dahil, well, alam na. Sa nagdaang ilang dinner nila ni Junmyeon, hindi naman maikakaila ni Yixing na madalas, ‘yung pangalawa ang nangyayari. Kung iisipin niya, hindi na nga niya maalala ang huling beses na ang simpleng dinner kasama si Junmyeon e humantong lang sa kwentuhan sa sofa. Actually, ni hindi na nga niya maalala ang huling beses na nakauwi pa siya mula sa dinner nila nang gabi rin, at hindi sa umaga pagkatapos.

 

Nakikita na ni Yixing sa utak niya ang dismayadong mukha ni Kyungsoo habang iniisip niya ito. Minsan, tinatraydor siya ng sariling isipan at binubulungan, _“Sex na lang ang habol sa’yo, oy_.” Pero mabilis naman niya itong binubura agad—hindi kasi ganon si Junmyeon. Hindi naman siya nito gagawing parausan na lang. ‘Yung mga pa-dinner nito, dahil gusto nitong makasama siya bilang kaibigan. Hindi ito suhol para lang makama siya.

 

At least, ‘yun na lang ang pinapaalala niya sa sarili niya.

 

Hindi na rin naman niya madedeny na napapadalas na ang pagtatanong niya sa sarili tungkol sa kanila ni Junmyeon—tungkol sa estado nila, sa gaano pa tatagal ang arrangement nila, sa gaano pa _siya_ tatagal sa arrangement nila. Kahit naman anong ngiti at pagwawalang-bahala ang gawin niya kay Kyungsoo, tama naman ito—hindi na nga ito healthy. Masyado na siyang naaapektuhan. Pakshet na feelings ‘yan.

 

Sinubukan naman niyang resolbahan ang nararamdaman niya dati. Siguro, may ilang linggo na sinabi niya sa sarili niya na _“Tama na. Titigil ko na ‘to._ ”. Ilang “ _Last na ‘to_ ” na rin siguro ang nasambit niya. Pero pa’no ba niya magagawang tumigil kung isang tawag lang ni Junmyeon, kuhang-kuha na siya, parang tutang tinawag ng amo? Tangina, isang ngiti lang ni Junmyeon, nakakalimutan niya lahat ng pag- _“Last na ‘to_ ” niya eh. Kaya naman ayun, sumuko na rin siya. Bahala na si Batman. Hahayaan na lang niya, hangga’t may nararamdaman pa siya. Kapag, hindi _kung_ (dahil umaasa talaga siyang posible), dumating ang araw na wala na siyang nararamdaman, e ‘di masaya. Pero sa ngayon, hayaan na. Magtitiis na lang siya.

 

Siguro mas dadali ang balakid niya sa buhay kung pinapadali ni Junmyeon. Pero, hindi eh. Hindi na niya alam kung sadyang nabahiran lang masyado ng pag-asa ang pagtingin niya sa mga bagay-bagay, pero parang nananadya kasi si Junmyeon. Normal pa ba sa magkaibigan kasi ‘tong padinner dinner na ‘to? Silang dalawa lang, madalas libre, at palaging hatid-sundo pa. Madalas, hindi naman natatapos sa dinner-dinner ‘yung mga pakulo ni Junmyeon. Minsan, susulpot na lang ito sa labas ng dorm ni Yixing nang may dalang pagkain, o kaya e may dalang sasakyan kasi gusto daw nito ng impromptu na road trip—tapos makakarating sila bigla ng Tagaytay. Gusto man niyang kontrahin ang sarili niya na baka isang napaka-engradeng foreplay lang ang lahat, pero iba kasi ang tingin sa kanya ni Junmyeon kapag magkasama sila sa mga pa-dinner at pa-road trip na ‘to. Ang totoo—ang tunay. Kaya naman ang sarap ishutdown ang utak niya, pumikit, at magpanggap na merong sila.

 

_Oo na, Kyungsoo, assuming na kung assuming, pero hindi kasi kamay mo ‘yung hinahawakan niya, okay?_

 

Nagvibrate ang cellphone niya. _“Xing, nasa labas na ko. Wait na kita. :)”_ text ni Junmyeon. Dali-dali tuloy siyang bumaba para hindi na rin ito pag-intayin.

 

Nadatnan niya ito sa sasakyan nito, nakikikanta sa kung anumang pinapatugtog nito. Kinatok niya ang bintana ng sasakyan para makuha ang atensyon nito. Agad namang tumigil si Junmyeon at tumingin sa kanya. Ngumiti. _Lord_. Lumabas pa ito sa sasakyan at pinagbukas siya.

 

“Bakit naman may pagbukas ka pa ng pinto, Myeon?” natatawa niyang tanong habang inaayos ang seatbelt niya.

 

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Junmyeon. “Wala lang, I just wanted to see how you’d react.” Naging ngising-aso ang ngiti nito. “Kinilig ka ba?”

 

_Aba gago._ “Hindi.” _Slight._ “‘Wag kang assuming.” _WOW, YIXING. WOW._ Nagbusy-busy-han siya sa phone niya. Patay-malisya, ganon. ‘Di niya inangat ang tingin niya kahit naririnig niya ang kaluskos ng katabi niyang may kinukuha ata mula sa backseat. Napailing siya habang nagpipigil ng tawa. Kahit ang linis-linis ng dating ni Junmyeon, ang kalat pa rin talaga nito. Siguro, testament na ng friendship nila na ‘di na ‘to naglilinis ng sasakyan kapag siya ang sasakay. Iba s’yempre ang eksena kapag si Kuya Minseok ang sasakay; tahimik lang ‘yun pero si Jongdae ang magrereklamo sa kanya. E ‘di bingi sila lahat.

 

Parang bata siyang kinuhit-kuhit ni Junmyeon. Pagtingin niya, may hawak itong bouquet ng maliliit na bulaklak na may . . . malaking sunflower sa gitna? Medyo magulo na ang pagkakaayos ng bouquet, expected kung hinalughog pa ni Junmyeon ang sasakyan niya para dito. Naguguluhang tinignan ni Yixing ang kaibigan.

 

“How ‘bout this? Kinilig ka na ba?” tanong ni Junmyeon. Ngiting-ngiti sa kanya ang kaibigan, halos nagniningning pa ang mga mata nito. _Fuck._

 

Ilang segundo siguro ang lumipas bago nagawang sumagot ni Yixing. “. . . . Ha?” _Ang articulate, Yixing Zhang. Galing._

 

Halos mawala ang mata ni Junmyeon nang lumaki ang ngiti nito. “Joke lang!” banggit nito sa gitna ng malakas na tawa na tunog fake na kung tutuusin. “Sunflower ‘yan—reminder na isipin mo na raw thesis mo,” panloloko nito. _Aba gago._

 

“Ah, sige, bababa na ako. Magdinner ka mag-isa,” komento ni Yixing, akmang bubuksan na ang pinto ng sasakyan.

 

Biglang nalungkot ang itsura ni Junmyeon, mistulang parang batang inagawan ng kendi. _Aba gago talaga._ “Uy, joke lang. Sige ka, ‘pag ‘di mo ko sinamahang magdinner, ‘di na ko kakain. Matutulog na lang ako,” pagbabanta nito.

 

“Oh, e ‘di sleep well.”

 

“Xiiiiiiiiiing,” halos pagmamaktol nito. Nakakapit na ang isang kamay ni Junmyeon sa braso ni Yixing. _Kyungsoo, sinabi ko naman sa’yo, ‘di ko talaga kasalanan eh._

 

Sinubukan niyang tumawa na lang. “Fine, fine. Saan mo ba kasi nakuha ‘yan? Halos gutay-gutay na ‘yan.”

 

Napakamot si Junmyeon sa ulo. “Ah . . . tatanong ko lang sana ‘yung opinyon mo.”

 

“Why would you need my opinion?” nagtataka niyang tanong.

 

“I was planning to give it to someone eh,” dahilan ni Junmyeon. Parang nawala na ang kaninang ngiti nito. _May iba na naman. Nice one, Yixing. Pero teka, papanong. . . ._

 

“Wait, ibibigay mo sa iba ‘yan? Kelan? Bukas? E ‘di nalanta na lalo?” _Ang labo talaga ni Junmyeon ngayon_.

 

“Ah, hindi . . . sample lang ‘to,” banggit ni Junmyeon. Napatingin ulit si Yixing sa bouquet. Hindi naman pala ito ganun ka-gutay-gutay. Halatang iningatan ni Junmyeon ito sa backseat; sadyang may pagkaclumsy lang din ang kaibigan. Mukha namang maayos ang pagkakaarrange ng mga bulaklak, at to be honest, mukhang ginastusan. Tapos . . . sample lang? _Ang yaman talaga ni gago._

 

“Sayang naman ‘yang sample. Mukhang mahal ah. Sino ‘yang bago mo?” Ramdam ni Yixing ang kirot sa dibdib habang nagtatanong siya. “Umeffort ka na agad.”

 

“Nah, hindi sayang,” pag-iling ni Junmyeon. Napansin ni Yixing na parang bumaba ang energy ng kaibigan. Parang lumungkot? “I don’t think he’d like the flowers naman eh.”

 

_Oh. He._

 

“Uh, yeah, ‘he’,” pag-confirm ni Junmyeon. Apparently, nabigkas ni Yixing nang malakas ang iniisip niya. _Puta_.

 

Napuno ng awkward silence ang sasakyan. Hindi na rin alam ni Yixing kung anong idadagdag. Tangina, ni hindi niya alam kung papa’no magcope sa fact na may bago na naman. Alam naman niyang mangyayari at mangyayari ‘yun pero nasasaktan pa rin siya. _Kyungsoo, joke lang, kasalanan ko talaga ang lahat._

 

“So,” simula ni Junmyeon. “Balita ko may party daw ang barkada sa 22?”

 

Biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Yixing. “Sinong nagsabi sa’yo?” tanong niya. Hindi na niya napigilan ang talim sa tono niya. Tinawanan lang ito ni Junmyeon.

 

“‘Yoko sabihin. I still want all my friends to be alive by tomorrow,” nanloloko nitong sabi.

 

“Junmyeon,” sabi ni Yixing, seryoso ang tono. “Si Chanyeol ba?” hula niya.

 

“Nope,” sagot ni Junmyeon, popping the “p”. Nagsimula na itong magdrive sa kung saan man niya dadalhin si Yixing. “Takot kay Baekhyun ‘yun,” komento niya.

 

“Si Baekhyun?” tanong ulit ni Yixing. Sasapukin talaga niya ‘pag—

 

“Takot naman sa’yo ‘yun.” _Well._

 

“Si Jongdae?” In fairness, nawawala na ang galit ni Yixing sa pagkalat ng surprise. Natutuwa na lang siya sa hulaan nila—ang . . . domestic. _Nope. Bawal, Yixing. Ba-wal._

 

“Malapit na, Xing,” natatawang sabi ng kaibigan.

 

“Malapit na? Alangan namang si Kuya Minseok e—“

 

“Bingo.”

 

“Ha?”

 

“Sinisingil daw siya ni Kyungsoo ng 500 kasi ang ingay daw ni Dae habang inaayos niyo ‘yung party. Kaya ayun—“

 

“Ikaw ang siningil ni Kuya Umin?” tanong ni Yixing. Natatawang tumango lang si Junmyeon. Napapikit tuloy siya. Sumasakit ulo niya sa mga kaibigan niya. All that effort tapos—

 

May humawak sa kamay niya. “Hey,” sabi ni Junmyeon, seryosong nakatingin sa kanya. “Thanks pa rin for the party. ‘Di naman kailangan pero thank you kasi nag-effort ka pa talaga.” _“Ka?” “KA???”_ “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to pretend na surprised na surprised ako, okay?” ‘Yung kamay na nakahawak sa kamay niya, nag-squeeze pa—oo, ayaw niyang harapin ‘yung idea na kamay ni Junmyeon ‘yun. ‘Di pa siya ready.

 

Lumapit pa si Junmyeon kay Yixing. “Don’t worry na, okay?” bulong ni Junmyeon sa kanya. _Nay._ Hinayaan lang ni Junmyeon ang isa niyang kamay na nakahawak sa kamay ni Yixing. “Ilan ba tayo sa party?” tanong niya, walang malay sa internal breakdown na nangyayari sa tabi niya.

 

“Uhm . . . “ mahinang simula ni Yixing. “Tayo-tayo lang naman. Dagdag na lang siguro kung may mga plus ones.” Hinanda ni Yixing ang sarili niya. Kailangan niyang itanong ‘to. “Ikaw ba? Magdadala ka ba ng plus one?” Nanahimik lang si Junmyeon, kaya agad niyang dinagdagan, “I mean, para lang ma-adjust ‘yung budget ‘tsaka ‘yung—“

 

“‘Di ko pa sure eh. Baka. Pero, I don’t think he sees me that way eh,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

Parang biglang gustong magshut down ng buong sistema ni Yixing. Inexpect na niya ‘to, alam na niya ‘to, pero _fuck_. SIguro in denial pa siya kanina, o distracted pa siya nung bulaklak, pero konkretong-konkreto na ngayon ‘yung confirmation eh. ‘Di niya maipaliwanag nararamdaman niya, basta, _ang sakit, gago._ Pinilit niyang ngumiti, at magbiro, “Baka kailangan mong bigyan niyang bouquet mo. Baka magustuhan niya ‘yung flowers; ‘di mo pa naman nasusubukang ibigay.”

 

Tahimik na umiling si Junmyeon. Mukha talaga itong malungkot. Gustong tawanan ni Yixing ang nangyayari sa kanila ngayon. Para siyang pinaglalaruan ng tadhana—‘yung lalaking inaasam niya, may gustong iba, ayaw pa sa kanya. _Wow_. _Biktima na pala kami ng cliche._ “‘Wag ka kasi sumuko agad. Maybe he’ll come around.” Pakiramdam ni Yixing, habang ineencourage niya ang kaibigan, sabay niyang sinasaksak ang sarili niya. _Kyungsoo, sorry_.

 

Mapait ang tawa na isinagot sa kanya ni Junmyeon. “Ewan ko, I’m losing hope eh. Matagal na rin kaming paikot-ikot. Maybe we’re not meant to be more than friends,” sabi nito. Tinignan nito si Yixing diretso sa mata. “What do you think, Xing?”

 

Napatigil siya. Hindi siya makapagsalita. Wala na. Nagshut down na nga ang buong sistema niya. Kasalukuyang nag-aaway ang natitira niyang brain cells kung ano ang uunahin: matunaw sa tingin ni Junmyeon, o masaktan sa sinasabi nito. “I think . . . “ panimula niya. Sinundan niya ito ng mapait na ngiti. “Based on experience . . . “ May natira siyang brain cells na pinagtatawanan siya sa ngayon. “I think you should do whatever makes you happy. If being with him made you happy, e ‘di ituloy mo. Push mo. Habulin mo. Basta maging masaya ka. Kung hindi pa rin niya makita in _that_ way, e ‘di siya na ang may problema, because he can’t see how wonderful you are.” Lahat na ng natira niyang brain cells e tumatawa sa kanya ngayon. May maliit na Kyungsoo sa loob ng ulo niya na sinisigawan siya, _“Nagsalita!”_

 

Nakatingin lang si Junmyeon sa kanya. Hindi niya maintindihan ang ekspresyon na nasa mukha nito. Hindi naman malungkot, pero hindi rin naman masaya. Parang . . . dismayado. “Okay, Xing. Okay,” sabi lang nito.

 

* * *

 

Sa ilang taon nilang pagkakaibigan ni Junmyeon, medyo kampante na si Yixing sa lagay nila. Oo nga, hindi ito tulad ng mga ideal na happy ending ng fairytales, pero kumportable na siya. Masakit, masaklap, masalimuot—lahat na ng pangit na adjectives ang gamitin sa pagdedescribe sa kanila, okay lang—pero, sanay na siya. Parang routine na halos ang friendship . . . relationship—basta—nila eh. Isang umiikot na siklo na lang—tawag, sundo, usap, kain, kainan, tulog, panggap na tropa lang, then repeat ulit kapag may isang tigang. Kahit ano mang sabihin ng iba nilang kaibigan na ang gulo ng sistema nila ni Junmyeon, napakasimple lang nito para kay Yixing. Kahit na saktong-sakto daw sila sa definition ng “It’s complicated” _(thanks Kyungsoo_ ), hindi kumplikado para kay Yixing. Mahal niya, ‘di siya mahal—period. That’s just the way it is. Walang gulo.

 

Pero ‘yung inaasal ni Junmyeon kanina? Magulo. Hindi niya maintindihan. Hindi period eh—puro question mark ang nagpapop-up sa utak niya. Pakiramdam niya, lumihis si Junmyeon sa unspoken script ng kwento nila.

 

Naalala niya, dati—hindi na niya matandaan kung kelan; basta siguro ilang buwan matapos mahaluan ng sex ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Junmyeon—hinila siya ni Chanyeol. Nakakahalata na ata nun ang tropa, o baka nadulas si Kyungsoo, o si Junmyeon mismo—hindi niya sigurado. Basta, isang beses, sa condo nina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, naabutan niya si Chanyeol. Madalas naman dun ang kaibigan, lalo na at kapwa niya ito mahilig mangraid sa ref nina Kyungsoo, kaya hindi na siya nagulat. Pero bagong-bago sa kanya nang makita niya na seryoso ito, at titig na titig sa kanya.

 

“Bakit?” nangingiti pa niyang tanong dati. Parang nagpipigil si Chanyeol. Mukhang mabusising pinipili kung ano ang susunod na sasabihin niya. “Bakit nga? Mukha kang matatae diyan,” biro ni Yixing kahit na ramdam niya ang tensyon sa kaibigan.

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya, sa wakas, pero, hindi pa rin ito abot sa mata nito. “Kuya, delikado ‘yung laro niyo.” Hinawakan nito ang balikat niya. “Ingat ka,” dagdag nito sabay talikod sa kanya para bumalik sa ref nina Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi naman siya naguluhan kay Chanyeol dati; alam naman niya kung ano talaga ang tinutukoy nito, pero pinagwalang-bahala lang niya kasi ito dati. Isip niya dati, matanda na siya, malaki na siya, alam na niya ang ginagawa niya. Kahit na nasasaktan siya, choice niya ‘yun—boluntaryo niyang pinili ‘yun. Pero ngayon, ‘di niya maiwasang isipin na baka nga nagkamali siya—masyado siyang naging mayabang; ni hindi siya nakinig kay Chanyeol. Hindi nga siya nag-ingat.

 

 

 

Matagal na silang naglalaro ni Junmyeon. Established na ang rules at mechanics; smooth na ang gameplay. Oo, nandaya siya—bawal mahulog, ginawa niya, pero ‘di naman pinapansin ng kalaro niya. Hindi rin naman naapektuhan si Junmyeon. Siya lang naman ang masasaktan nung ginawa niya ‘yun, so siya naman ang talo. At kahit dehado, gusto niya pa ring ipagpatuloy ang laro. Nag-eenjoy pa siya eh. Mapait, masakit—wala siyang pakialam. Nagsasaya pa siya. Hindi naman niya hinihingi na itigil na ang laro. Kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ito na ang gusto ni Junmyeon.

 

Gusto niyang magreklamo na dinaya siya, pero ang laking ipokrito niya ngayong siya naman ang nandaya talaga. Ang sarap sumigaw na may usapan sila—walang bibitaw, walang aayaw. Pero may isang traydor na boses sa utak niya na nagpapaalala na wala naman silang usapang ganon, na wala namang responsibilidad si Junmyeon na pangalagaan ang feelings niya, kasi in the first place, wala naman dapat. Hindi siya dapat nahulog, kasi wala namang sasalo sa kanya.

 

Wala siyang karapatang magalit kay Junmyeon dahil lang nabasag bigla ang matagal na niyang pagpapanggap sa sarili niya na okay lang siya, na okay lang sila, na _palaging_ ganito na lang sila.

 

Ang tanga niya. Ang tanga-tanga niya pa lalo dahil ang tagal niyang nagbulag-bulagan sa fact na, well, tanga siya. Pakiramdam niya tuloy magugunaw ang buong mundo niya, at wala siyang ibang p’wedeng sisihin kundi ang sarili niya.

 

Hindi naman kasalanan ni Junmyeon na tanga siya.

 

Hindi naman kasalanan ni Junmyeon na hindi siya nito mahal.

 

Hindi naman kasalanan ni Junmyeon na may mahal na itong iba.

 

 

 

Ayan. Hindi kasi siya nag-iingat.

 

* * *

 

Magtatatlong oras na siyang nakatambay sa 7/11 sa baba ng dorm niya. Nakakailang bote na siya ng Red Horse, pero hindi pa rin nito napapantayan ang pait na nararamdaman niya. Hindi na niya alam kung saan siya mas malulungkot: sa fact na alam naman niyang mangyayari ito pero wala siyang ginawa, or sa fact na inabandona niya lahat ng sense of logic at umasa pa rin kahit papaano na hindi mangyayari ito. Putanginang pag-asa ‘yan. Mas malala pa sa kahit na anong alak at drugs kung makapanira ng judgment.

 

Nagpe-play pa rin sa utak niya ang sinabi ni Junmyeon kanina. Sa buong gabi, nanatili ang kakaibang mood ni Junmyeon eh. Dapat talaga, dito pa lang, natunugan na niya ang mangyayari, pero naunahan siya ng kilig eh. Hindi niya napansin na iba ‘yung mga ngiti ni Junmyeon, na iba na ‘yung tono niya. Tinatraydor tuloy siya ngayon ng utak niya at pinipilit isipin ang mga nakaraan nilang dinner-sex-hangout-whatever ni Junmyeon. Ganon na rin ba ito dati—hindi lang niya napansin?

 

 

“Xing,” tawag ni Junmyeon sa kanya habang nasa restaurant sila. Dun lang binali ni Junmyeon ang katahimikang bumabalot sa kanila. In hindsight, senyales na ito eh; never silang nagkakaroon ng awkward silence ni Junmyeon. Lagi silang nababalutan ng maingay na kwentuhan, o kaya naman, kumportable ang katahimikan sa kanila. Pero nun, may tensyon eh—may tensyon na hindi niya maipaliwanag. Na hindi niya pinansin, na pinagsawalang-bahala lang niya. _Putangina, Yixing, putangina mo talaga._

 

“Yeah?” sagot pa niya, may pagkain sa bibig. Enjoy na enjoy pa siya nito habang kumakain, bulag na bulag sa mga nangyayari.

 

“I think . . .” Papawala na ang ngiti ni Junmyeon, pero halatang pinilipit pa rin nito. Yumuko ito, at huminga nang malalim, akmang kino-compose ang sarili. Sa wakas, tumingin ito ulit kay Yixing. Andun pa rin ang ngiti, pero bakas na bakas na ang lungkot nito. Lahat ng boses sa loob ng utak ni Yixing—si Kyungsoo, si Chanyeol, kahit na ang kaingayan ni Jongdae—e sinisigawan siya. _Bakit malungkot si Junmyeon? Tanungin mo kung bakit? Ayusin mo! Gumawa ka ng paraan! Pasayahin mo! Dapat hindi—_

 

“I think we should stop doing this.”

 

Hindi naman tahimik sa restaurant. May mga tita dun sa kabilang table na maingay na nagkekwentuhan at nagpapayabangan sa mga anak nila, tapos sa likod nila e may isang pamilya na may stressed na mga magulang at umiiyak na bata. Pero, pakiramdam ni Yixing, tumigil ang mundo niya. Wala na siyang ibang naririnig. Wala na siyang ibang nakikita. Para siyang nalunod, sinaksak, ibinaon sa lupa, ibinitin nang pabaligtad—all in an instant. ‘Di siya makahinga—parang nakalimutan na ng katawan niya bigla kung paano. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkakadurog sa puso niya. Hindi lang ito pinira-piraso, o binasag-basag—parang naging pulbos na ang puso niya. Halos wala na.

 

Wala na nga ata, kasi puta, ang empty ng pakiramdam niya bigla. Parang umalis bigla ang kaluluwa niya. Siguro, sa maikling saglit na ‘yun, namatay na nga siya.

 

“What?” mahina niyang tugon.

 

Lumapit si Junmyeon sa kanya, sa abot ng makakaya nito dahil sa lamesang harang sa kanilang dalawa. Isang lamesa lang ang agwat nila pero pakiramdam ni Yixing milya-milya na ang layo ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Ganito ba kapag hindi kayo nagkakaintindihan sa isang bagay? Matagal na bang ganito nararamdaman ni Junmyeon? Puta, asan ba siya? Nasa alapaap, malamang, niyayakap ang katangahan niya.

 

“I don’t think this is healthy anymore for the both of us, Xing. I feel like . . . we’re not growing . . . ? Does that make sense?”

 

Umiling si Yixing. “No.”

 

“Para tayong . . . nakakahon. I think . . . ang hirap . . .” Malungkot na tumawa si Junmyeon. “Sorry, Xing, ang gulo ko.”

 

“No, go on lang,” sabi ni Yixing. Sinusubukan niyang maging supportive, pero sa patay na tono ng boses niya, alam niyang kabaligtaran nito iyon. “Makikinig ako.”

 

“What I mean is . . . we’re not growing further, are we? Parang hanggang dito lang tayo—parang we’re so . . . limited.”

 

Hindi maintindihan ni Yixing ang mga dinadahilan ng kaibigan, pero nararamdaman niya na namomroblema ito—sa kanila. At ‘yun, siguro, sapat na dahilan na para sa kanya ‘yun para kumawala. “Nasasakal ka ba? Sa’tin?” _Sa’kin?_

 

Mabilis na umiling si Junmyeon. “Hindi, Xing. That’s not what I meant—I mean—“

 

“You want to explore, though, ‘di ba?” Tumungo si Junmyeon, kaya naman nagpatuloy siya. “And itong . . .” sumenyas siya sa kanilang dalawa ni Junmyeon, “‘thing’ natin—“ klaro ang pagngiwi ni Junmyeon—well, binali nga naman ni Yixing ang unspoken rule nila tungkol sa hindi pagbabanggit ng “thing” nila, “it’s not helping you, ‘no. It’s just holding you back.” Tinignan ni Yixing ang mukha ng kaibigan, para bang dun siya makakahanap ng klaro na sagot. “Tama ba?”

 

Napapikit si Junmyeon. _Tama nga._ Mas lumapit sa kanya si Junmyeon. _Don’t—‘wag—_ Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya. _Tangina naman. Don’t be cruel, Myeon. Please._

 

“I think it’s holding _us_ back,” banggit nito habang nakahawak sa kanya. Ngumiti ito, hindi abot sa mata. “I think we need a fresh start, Xing. For us. Kasi . . . ang gulo ng pinagsimulan natin. Tapos . . . ang gulo na rin natin.”

 

Napakunot ng noo si Yixing, at magrereklamo na sana siya nang biglang dumagdag si Junmyeon. “Let’s face it, Xing,” sabi nito tapos pinisil ang kamay niya. “Our arrangement—it’s not that simple anymore. We’re complicated. We’re—“

 

“Friends with benefits,” putol ni Yixing. “Anong complicated dun?”

 

“We’re not _just_ friends anymore, are we, Xing?”

 

 

Natapos ang gabi nila dun. Hindi na kasi siya nagprotesta, hindi na siya umalma na ituloy nila. Sinagot na lang niya ito ng simpleng “Okay” at binigyan ng pinakamalaking at pinakatotoong (sa abot ng acting skills niya) ngiti para makumbinsi ito. Siguro sa dami nang nangyari sa kanya nung gabing ‘yun, napagod na si Yixing. Kasabay pala ng ilang buwang pagbubulag-bulagan niya sa mga kumplikasyon nilang dalawa e ang pagbubulag-bulagan niya sa ideya na hindi na nga sila magkaibigan _lang_ ni Junmyeon. Ilang beses niyang pinagpilitan na baka malambing lang talaga si Junmyeon, na baka napalapit lang talaga siya sa kanya, na baka side effect lang ‘yun ng constant sex—pero oo nga, may feelings na ngang involved. In both sides.

 

Hindi na siya magdedeny—ilang beses ding napasama sa dasal niya bago matulog na sana magkafeelings din sa kanya si Junmyeon. Sa mga pagdedaydream niya, madalas sumagi sa isipan niya kung papaano kaya ang eksena kapag umamin siya—at umamin din sa kanya ang kaibigan. Ni minsan hindi niya naisip na mauunahan pa siya nito. At na magiging conclusion ni Junmyeon sa lahat-lahat e, well, ayaw niyang magkafeelings para kay Yixing.

 

Gusto ni Junmyeon itigil na ang kung anong meron man sila at bumalik sa pagiging magkaibigan—na lang. Walang halong feelings, walang dagdag na kung ano. Nakalimutan niyang tanungin kung dahil ito sa bago ni Junmyeon pero at this point, does it even matter? Masaklap man aminin, nararamdaman ni Yixing na ganito pa rin ang outcome ng istorya nila kahit walang bago. Gusto niyang sisihin ang mantsa ni Yifan sa kanilang dalawa pero nakakatawa naman, kasi malamang sa malamang, kahit wala ang bahid ni Yifan, hindi pa rin siya gugustuhin ni Junmyeon. Ay mali. _Gusto_ na pala siya, kaso hindi ito sinasadya—kasi ayaw talaga siyang gustuhin ni Junmyeon in the first place.

 

At least, base ito sa pagkakaintindi niya. Hindi na niya ginawang magtanong pa at mag-usisa. Ito na lang ang tanging kawanggawa niya para sa sarili niya. Akala niya dati, masakit ‘yung hindi ka mahalin pabalik ng mahal mo. ‘Yun ‘yung kinekwento palagi sa mga teleserye, ‘di ba? Ilang kanta na ba ang naisulat tungkol sa unrequited love? Ilang tula na ba ang naglarawan nung pakiramdam na binibigay mo na ang buong-buo mo, tapos parang matigas na pader lang ‘yung mahal mo na walang pakialam? Pero putangina, iba kasi ‘to eh. May feelings na sa kanya, may gusto na sa kanya—tangina, mahal na nga ata siya, pero hindi pa rin. Pinigilan eh. Kasi ayaw ni Junmyeon--ayaw siyang gustuhin, ayaw siyang mahalin. Para bang naging unwilling victim lang ito ni Kupido.

 

Kung papipiliin si Yixing, mas mabuti na siguro na hindi na lang siya gusto—na sa panig ni Junmyeon e puro sex lang talaga. Kasi _putangina_ —he would rather be not loved, than be loved and be a risk not worth taking.

 

 

Ilang buwan na niyang pinigilan ang sarili niyang mag-isip masyado tungkol sa kanila ni Junmyeon. Hinayaan niya ang sarili na umayon na lang sa kung saan siya dalhin ng kaibigan—kung kaibigan pa nga ba maituturing. Pero ngayong gabi, hahayaan niya ang sarili niya na tangayin na lang sa agos ng sarili niyang kagustuhan. Ang tagal niyang hindi pinabayaan ang sarili niyang maging malaya sa emosyon niya, pa’no kasi tingin niya kapag ginawa niya ‘yun, mas lalo lang dadagdag ang feelings niya—mas lalo lang siyang magkakalat at mamemerwisyo ng iba.

 

Sa tagal niyang pagpipigil sa sarili niya, sawa na siya. Pagod na pagod siya.

 

Ngayong gabi, iiiyak na lang niya ang lahat.

 

He’ll just pray for tomorrow to be better.

 

* * *

 

 

Tapos na siya.

 

Tapos na siya.

 

Tapos na siya.

 

Paulit-ulit niya ‘yang naging mantra buong gabi. Habang nagbibihis—lumang polo lang kasi _hindi siya nag-eeffort_ ; habang inaayos ang buhok—tamang suklay-at-wisik lang kasi _normal na gabi lang naman ito_ ; habang nagsasampal ng pulbo sa mukha at nagbubuhos ng pabango—baby powder at simpleng cologne lang, hindi ang mamahalin na pabango na bigay ng tita niyang balikbayan kasi _wala siyang pinaghahandaan ngayong gabi._ Hindi espesyal ang gabing ito. Wala siyang pinagdiriwang; wala siyang kailangang ipagsaya. Normal lang na gabi ito. Magkikita lang sila ng mga kaibigan niya, katulad nang _palagi_ nilang ginagawa. Inuman, kainan, kwentuhan—normal lang ito; ito lang naman ang lagi nilang ginagawa.

Tapos na siya.

 

Tapos na siya.

 

Tapos na tapos na talaga siya.

 

 

Tinapon niya ang bagong biling polo na regalo sa kanya ng nanay niya pabalik sa kabinet. Hindi ito ang gagamitin niya—masyadong magarbo para sa isang gabi na _hindi naman espesyal._ Tumama ang damit sa isangkahon na nakasiksik sa pinakalikod ng kabinet niya. Sa pwesto nito, halatang-halata ang intensyon niya sa pagtago nito. Siksik na siksik ito sa pinakamadilim na parte ng kabinet niya. Dumagdag pa dito ang mga damit—na ngayo’y gusot na (patay siya sa nanay niya)—na tinulak niya para takpan at mabaon ang kahon na ito. Pero, para naman siyang pinaglalaruan ng kahon na ‘yun. Kitang-kita pa rin. Tumataginting pa rin at nagngingirnang ang gintong pambalot na ginamit niya para dito. Wala namang mata at bibig ang ribbon na nilagay niya sa ibabaw ng kahon pero pakiramdam niya e pinagtatawanan siya nito.

 

Mukhang hindi niya maitatago ito.

 

Mukhang hindi nga siya makakapagtago.

 

Hinablot niya ang kahon, walang pakundangan sa tuluyang pagkakagulo ng damit niya sa loob ng cabinet.

 

_Putangina._ Hindi pa nga siya tapos.

 

 

Dumadagundong ang ingay sa loob ng condo ni Minseok. Kahit nasa labas pa siya, rinig na rinig niya ang malakas na tawanan nina Jongdae at Baekhyun. May narinig siyang kaluskos ng nalaglag na . . . plato ata? Mukhang sumama na si Chanyeol sa tawanan ng dalawa.

 

Ramdam naman niya ang kasiyahan sa loob, pero nababalot pa rin siya ng kaba. Iisahan pa niya sana ulit ang sarili niya ng _“Tapos ka na, Xing. Normal na gabi lang ‘to”_ pero ang hawak-hawak niyang regalo e sapat nang pangkontra sa kahit anumang pagdedeny niya. Gusto niyang itapon bigla ang kahon na hawak niya, pero ilang buwan din niyang pinaghirapan ‘yun. Sino ba namang tanga ang mag-iikot sa buong Metro Manila para lang mangolekta ng lumang vinyl records para kay Junmyeon? Take note: lumang _collector’s edition_ vinyl records ha. Matinding disiplina ang kinailangan niya para humindi sa pag-aya nina Baekhyun ng Korean barbecue para lang makapag-ipon ng pambili.

 

Napailing na lang siya. Wala nang silbi ang magkaila pa. Alam niya rin naman na pagpasok niya sa loob, bubungad sa kanya ang ilang oras niyang paghihirap para lang makabuo ng _surprise_ —kung maituturing pang surprise—party para kay Junmyeon. Ano ba ‘yan. Ang dami namang ebidensya ng katangahan niya.

 

Kakatok na sana siya nang bumukas ang pinto. Tinignan siya ni Minseok mula ulo hanggang paa. “Papalakpak na sana ako sa simple-‘di-ako-umeffort-wala-akong-pake-sa-may-birthday look mo pero,” tinuro nito ang kahon na bitbit niya, “mukhang hindi ‘yan Uniqlo lang.” Ngumisi ito sa kanya. “Traje de boda mo na ba ‘yan? Magpopropose ka na ba mamaya?”

 

Hindi pinansin ni Yixing ang kantyaw sa kanya at dumiretso lang sa loob. As usual, nagkakagulo sina Chanyeol, Jongdae, at Baekhyun, samantalang ang tatlong bunso ng barkada nila e busy sa isang sulok, nakatuon ang atensyon sa cellphone ni Tao. Nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo sa may dining table, at bakas ang dismaya nito sa mukha nang makita nito ang bitbit niyang regalo. Ngumuso ito sa coffee table na itinabi sa gilid ng sofa para mas lumawak ang sala. Patong-patong dito ang regalo ng iba niyang kaibigan para kay Junmyeon. Sa isang tingin, naintindihan niya kung bakit mukhang dismayado si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Simple lang ang regalo ng iba sa barkada nila, nasa maliliit na kahon at paper bag (puro Uniqlo—walang kwenta talaga mga kaibigan niya sa pagbili ng regalo). ‘Yung kanya lang naman ang masyadong napalaki at napagarbo masyado ang pambalot.

 

“Akala ko ba tapos ka na?” bulong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo habang binababa niya ang regalo niya. Hindi niya kasi naiwasan dati at naikwento niya rin kay Kyungsoo ang nangyari—kung counted as “pagkekwento” ‘yung lasing na pag-spam ng voice message pagkatapos mong magbreakdown sa labas ng 7-11. Ni hindi pa sumisikat ang araw nun.

 

“Matagal ko ring pinaghirapan ‘to. Huli na ‘to, promise,” simple niyang tugon.

 

“Okay, Kuya.” Pero bakas sa mukha ng nakakabata na walang bahid ng paniniwala ito sa kanya.

 

 

Alas-otso ang napagkasunduan nilang oras ng simula ng party, kaya naman habang nagla-last minute preparations sila e pinadala nila si Luhan para idistract si Junmyeon. Alam na naman ni Junmyeon ang tungkol sa party pero sinasakyan na lang siguro nito ang mga kaibigan niya. Matutuwa na sana si Yixing sa ideya na ‘yun, pero ilang beses na rin siyang tinitigan nang masama ni Kyungsoo ngayong gabi. Pakiramdam niya tuloy e nakahalata na si Kyungsoo na nadulas siya sa birthday celebrant. Buong pagkatao nga niya bigay na bigay na siya, itong simpleng sikreto pa kaya?

 

Nanahimik na lang si Yixing sa may pagkain, kunwari e inaayos ang mga ito kahit wala namang dapat ayusin. Sa malayo, naririnig niya ang malakas na halakhak ni Jongdae. Medyo may iba sa tono nito, parang may halong pagkapeke. Napatingin siya sa mga tao sa sala—wala si Minseok; sumama ata kay Luhan. _Kaya naman pala, Jongdae_. Panibagong away na naman ‘yan mamaya. Mukhang hindi lang sila ni Junmyeon ang may drama.

 

Mabilis lang din siguro nagdaan ang isang oras ng pag-iintay nila dahil hindi na rin niya namalayan na malapit nang dumating sina Minseok bitbit si Junmyeon. Para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig bigla. Bumalik sa kanya ‘yung kaba, ‘yung takot—ayaw niyang harapin si Junmyeon ngayon. Ni ayaw nga niyang makita ito. Hindi pa siya handa. Alam naman niyang walang mangyayari sa kanila—hindi naman sila magsisigawan sa sala sa harap ng buong barkada, pero matapos kasi ng pag-uusap nila, hindi na siya ulit dito nagparamdam. Sa bawat text, tawag, at panggugulo nito sa Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, hindi niya ito pinansin. Sa tinagal niyang nagtago mula dito, pakiramdam niya tuloy ngayon e na-corner siya.

 

Hindi rin naman niya alam kung bakit siya natatakot na makita ito ngayon. Alam naman niya na dalawa lang posibleng mangyari kung magkausap man sila eh: either ipagpatuloy ni Junmyeon ang pagpapanggap na walang nangyari sa kanila, o pilitin nitong pag-usapan at _ayusin_ ang lamat sa relasyon—as if meron—nila. Either way, masasaktan lang siya. S’yempre, kahit naman nakundisyon na niya ang sarili niya sa katotohanan, kahit nasanay na siya sa walang nagbabagong takbo nila, ayaw niya pa ring masaktan. Nakakapikon pero kahit napakakonti, may nananatili pa rin sa kanyang bahid ng pag-asa. Nandidiri na siya sa sarili niya pero wala naman siyang magawa.

 

Isa pa, _tangina,_ makikita na naman niya na naguguluhan si Junmyeon sa kanilang dalawa. At dahil siya si Junmyeon, sisikapin nito na ayusin ang gulo nila—kahit hindi naman niya kasalanan. Kasi nga, si Yixing ang may kasalanan. Bubuhatin na naman siya nito, sasaluhin na naman siya kahit siya naman talaga ang . . . . _Putangina mo talaga, Junmyeon Kim. Hindi mo pinapadali na hindi ka mahalin._

 

“Guys!” biglang saway ni Jongdae sa kanilang lahat, na siyang ikinatahimik nila. “Paakyat na daw sina Kuya. Okay! Pagpasok, kakanta tayo ha! Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, nagpractice tayo kanina, ‘di ba? Tayo na ang maglead. Bale—“

 

Naputol si Jongdae nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at sumigaw silang lahat ng “Happy birthday!” kay Junmyeon na in fairness, mukhang gulat na gulat naman. Maingay na kumanta si Chanyeol ng Happy Birthday, na sinabayan na nilang lahat. Para sa isang barkada na lahat naman e kahit papano e marunong kumanta, wala ni isa ata sa kanila ang tumatama sa tono. Pero hindi alintana ito sa mukha ni Junmyeon na ngiting-ngiti sa kanilang lahat. Bakas na bakas ang saya niya sa mga mata nitong nanliit na sa sobrang pagngiti. Ito, alam ni Yixing na hindi peke. At dito rin, alam niya na hindi niya na ata ito matitigilang mahalin.

 

 

Proud si Yixing sa performance niya ngayong gabi. Ilang oras nang nagaganap ang party. So far, medyo may tama na silang lahat. Si Minseok, na hindi niya alam kung lasing ba talaga kasi _hindi ito nalalasing_ , e nakabawi na ata kay Jongdae kasi buong gabi na ata itong nakapalupot at nakakandong sa boyfriend niya. Ang iba sa kanila, bumilog sa gitna ng sala, Truth or Dare ata or Spin the Bottle. Biglang tumayo si Baekhyun at tumawa nang malakas. Lasing na nga ang mga kaibigan niya. Hindi na daw sila mag-si-Spin the Bottle at baka may mga umiyak pa sa selos. (Umubo ito ng malakas at bumulong—kung bulong pa nga ba ‘yun—ng “Jongdae”). I-wanna-be-a-tutubi na lang daw para throwback. Nagpigil ng tawa si Yixing at dumiretso sa may kainan. Babawiin na lang niya sa pulutan ang tama niya, para naman makauwi pa siyang nakapaglalakad pa.

 

Sa ilang oras ng party, hindi sila nagkausap ni Junmyeon. Hinila na siya nito kanina, pero mahina at matamlay lang niyang binati ito ng “Happy birthday” bago siya magdahilan na tutulungan niya kamo si Kyungsoo sa kusina. Nang sumubok si Junmyeon na tabihan siya sa sofa, hinablot niya agad si Tao at ipinagitan sa kanilang dalawa—kesyo kailangang tumigil si Tao sa pagdikit kay Sehun para mabigyan ng chance ang bunso na makalapit kay Luhan. Hindi rin naman siya bulag sa mga attempts ni Junmyeon na hulihin ang tingin niya. Ramdam niya rin ang init ng titig nito sa kanya. Pero ‘yung self-control at disiplina sa sarili na ilang buwan niyang itinapon sa bintana, nagbalik ata ngayong gabi kasi ni isang beses, hindi siya tumingin pabalik kay Junmyeon. Papalakpakan na niya sana ang sarili niya dahil _#strong_ na siya pero may maliit na boses na nagsasabi sa kanya na _“Ayaw mo lang tignan kasi natatakot kang mas mahulog at hindi na makabangon eh.”_

 

 

Tumakas si Yixing papunta sa terrace ng condo. Papano ba naman niyang hindi magagawang umalis e pumalupot na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, at “bumulong”. Nakaranas din naman ng paglalandi si Yixing; alam na niya ang patutunguhan nun. Kaya naman minabuti na rin niyang ialis ang sarili niya sa eksena. Ayaw din naman niyang tuluyang matrauma.

 

Natakot siyang baka malamok sa balcony, kaya binalak niyang pumunta muna at tumambay sa sala. Kaso, kahit naligpit na pala ang kalat na sina Sehun, Tao, Jongdae (pakiramdam niya nga e tulog na ang mga ito), Baekhyun, at Chanyeol (itong dalawa e paniguradong hindi pa tulog at nagmimilagro pa), nakita niya na naiwan sa sala ang mga matatanda. Mukhang seryoso ang pinag-uusapan nina Luhan, Minseok, at Junmyeon. Napatingin din si Junmyeon sa kanya, akma pa ngang tatawagin siya, pero bigla siyang umalis.

 

Kaya ngayon, ito siya, papalo-palo sa sarili niya sa balcony. Sana lang hindi siya magkadengue. Pero kung iisipin, okay na rin. At least magkakadahilan siya para umiwas talaga kay Junmyeon, ‘di ba?

 

Malamig naman sa balcony, tamang temperatura para mag-emote, mag-isip-isip, magmuni-muni. Tanginang Munimuni ‘yan. Nirekomenda pa niya kay Junmyeon; hindi niya tuloy magawang pakinggan ulit ‘yung mga kanta. Lesson number 1, mga bata, huwag kayong magrerekomenda ng mga paborito niyong kanta sa mga taong dahilan kung bakit mo kinakailangan ang comfort ng mga paborito mong kanta. Para tuloy siyang nawalan ng mayayakap sa panahon ng pangangailangan. Puta, ayan na naman, nagsisimula na naman siya eh. Bakit ba kasi ang lamig sa balcony, natitrigger lahat ng—

 

May kaluskos siyang narinig sa likod niya. Bumukas ang pinto.

 

Sana si Minseok. O si Luhan. O kahit si Kyungsoo at Jongin—kahit na hubo’t hubad na sila. Please. Kahit sino na ‘wag lang si—

 

“Xing?”

 

_Putanginang pakshet na buhay na ‘to oo—_

 

Umupo si Junmyeon sa tabi niya.

 

_—napakagago mo talaga bakit wala kang awa sinong nanakit sa’yo ha gusto ko lang naman ng katahimikan tapos_

 

“How are you?” tanong ng lalaki sa kanya. Bakas niya ang alinlangan sa tono ni Junmyeon. Parang takot pa nga siyang kausapin. Parang SWAT team na mag-aapproach sa bomba. Ni hindi na nga nila kailangan ang sandamakmak na protective gear para paghiwalayin silang dalawa. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang ingat na ginagawa ng kaibigan sa kanya. _Tangina naman, Myeon. This was not your fault._

 

“Okay lang naman, haha.” Napapikit siya. Tangina. _“Haha”?_

 

“Can we—” Hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang braso niya, wari’y pinapatingin ito sa kanya. Pero mabilis din nitong tinanggal ang kamay nito sa pagkakahawak sa kanya—para bang batang napaso. “I’m sorry, I just—”

 

_I’m sorry_ na naman ang naririnig ni Yixing. Nagpintig na ang tenga niya.

 

“Myeon, can you not?” bulalas niya. Pumalayo nang bahagya si Junmyeon sa kanya. Napalakas yata masyado ang pagkakasabi niya, and given their situation, akala siguro ni Junmyeon e galit ito sa kanya. Well, galit naman talaga si Yixing, pero hindi kay Myeon. _Never_ kay Myeon. Bumuntong-hininga siya. “I mean . . . stop saying sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“But you’ve been avoiding me like I did.”

 

_Well._

 

“Did I do anything wrong, Yixing? Because I don’t like how we’re not talking. Kasi, parang, I’ve lost you, and the sad part is, I don’t even know why.”

 

“Junmyeon,” simula niya. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya, pero gusto lang niyang patigilin ang kaibigan sa paninisi sa sarili nito.

 

“Is it because I asked to stop our thing?”

 

_Ay, bingo. Bigyan ng jacket. At ng 1 million na tseke, tax-free. At funeral package para siya na magpalibing sa’kin kasi putangina naman—_

 

“So, it is because of that, huh.”

 

“What do you want me to say, Myeon?” Gusto sana niyang magalit kasi pinagdiinan talaga nito na oo na nga, umaasa na siya kahit wala siyang pag-asa—oo na, na-fall na nga siya kahit wala naman talaga at bawal naman pero—pagod na rin siya. Ang tagal na niyang sinasabi pero ngayon lang niya naramdaman nang tuluyan. Pakiramdam niya—wala. Actually, wala na siyang maramdaman. Gusto na lang niyang matapos ‘to—kung anuman at saanman pa darating ang pag-uusap nilang ito. Parang gusto na lang niyang matulog nang pagkatagal-tagal para kahit papaano hindi na niya ito iniisip, dinadala. “‘Yes, Junmyeon, this is about you not wanting to fuck me anymore’?” Napasinghal siya. “Sige nga, papano ko naman masasabi ‘yun? Papano ko ieexplain sa’yo na puta, hindi p’wedeng tumigil tayo kasi at the very least, while I’m in your bed, I can fool myself that _—“_ Tangina, naiiyak na siya. _“_ —Fuck, Myeon, please don’t make me say it.”

 

And fucking Junmyeon Kim had the gall to try and hold his hand. He pulled it off from him immediately.

 

“Gago ka ba? Alam mo namang—okay hindi naman ako umamin. Never akong umamin, pero . . . ‘di mo man lang ba nahalata? ‘Di mo ba na—shit, Myeon, you’re really making me say it, ano? Is this some kind of a sick joke to you? Would it honestly make you sleep better at night physically hearing how fucking gone I am for you? There. Nasabi ko na. Masaya ka na ba?”

 

“Yixing—“

 

“I broke the rules. Mahal na kita. Don’t even be that cliché protagonist from movies and ask me how long. I don’t fucking know. I just—I just do, okay? Ngayong alam mo na, tapos na naman tayo, so can we just move on? Kalimutan na lang natin. I’ve been doing a great job pretending na we’re just friends eh. So maybe . . . I don’t know . . . do your part and pretend na wala akong sinabi?” Napailing siya. Basang-basa na ang mukha niya ng luha. Sinubukan niyang tumingin na lang sa kalangitan. Wala nang mga bituin sa langit; puro ilaw na lang ng mga gusaling nakapaligid sa kanila ang nag-iilaw sa mukha nilang dalawa. Pero, hindi pa rin ito sapat. Ni hindi niya mabasa ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Junmyeon. Galit ba ito? Malungkot? Nagtitimpi? Walang kwenta talaga ang mga bituin ngayon—God, he really cannot catch a break.

 

“I don’t want that,” mahinang tugon ni Junmyeon. “I don’t want to forget.”

 

“Myeon. . . “ _Tangina, Yixing, bahala na. Wala na namang mawawala sa’yo._ “Sige na, please. Kasi ang sakit-sakit na.” _Bitaw na, Yixing. Bitaw na._ “Pahingi naman ng konting tulong diyan, oh. Help me get over you.” Sinubukan niya pang ngumiti, kahit ‘di naman sa kanya nakatingin si Junmyeon. Nakatungo lang ito, tinititigan ang sahig. Mas lalo na tuloy niyang hindi mabasa ang mukha nito ngayon. “So, I think it’s best if we just forget about everything. Tutal, nalaman mo na namang may feelings na, ‘di ba? Kadiri na ‘tong ginagawa natin kung ganon.” Sinubukan pa niyang tumawa. “Plus, may bago ka ulit, ‘di ba? I think—“

 

“Ikaw ‘yun.”

 

_Ha._ “Ha.”

 

“I wanted to stop our arrangement kasi I wanted us to be together properly. Sabi ni Minseok, I should make ligaw first.”

 

_Ha._

 

“So then, Luhan was like, ‘di kita p’wedeng ligawan while we’re still having casual sex, ‘di ba? That’s like, me using you. And he’s right naman. So I decided to stop muna what we’re doing, and hopefully, when—haha ‘when’ talaga ’no, not ‘if’; that’s what I told myself before—we’re boyfriends . . . dun na lang babalik ‘yung . . . well, _‘yun._ I love you too, you know? And same—I don’t fucking know how long. All I know is that one day, I woke up with you beside me and was like, ‘Shit’. I’m sorry, Yixing, and let me say sorry, okay. Because I was dumb enough to think that being with other people, downplaying what we have—I thought that would make me stop wanting more of us. I wanted to distract myself because if I didn’t, I’d chase after you, and then inevitably hurt you—because that’s what I’m good at.” He laughed darkly. “Siguro, in a way, I was just scared. Kasi if I tried to have something more with you, and it didn’t work out, I don’t know how I’ll be able to cope with losing my best friend too.”

 

“Myeon.”

 

Nagpatuloy lang ito. “Plus, feeling ko tingin ng mga tao, ang kalat ko pa rin after Yifan. I don’t want them to think of you as the one to fix me up, or more importantly, as the one I _burdened_ with fixing me up. Tangina, some people might say na baka you’re my rebound, which kind of makes sense because I’ve never really had anything serious after him.” Huminga ito nang malalim. “I didn’t want you to bear the burden of being with me, Xing, because frankly, I’m a mess.”

 

“But you’re my mess.” _Ay, tangina ang corny, ano ba ‘yan_ —

 

Tumawa lang si Myeon. “When I felt na baka you feel the same way towards me, I intensified what I was doing. I dated more, denied more—pero ang gago ko rin, kasi at the same time, I took you out more, ‘di ba?”

 

“Tangina, paasa ka pala eh.”

 

“Oo nga, kaya nga I’m sorry.” Tumingin ito kay Yixing. Nakangiti ito. “I told myself na tama na, finish na—“ _putangina mo, Junmyeon Kim, bakit ka ganyan_ , “I’ll take you out so that we’ll hang out, because we’re _friends_ , pero at the same time, I always tried to hang out with you alone kasi . . . I don’t know. I wanted to be the only one you give your attention to. And that’s fucked up, ‘di ba? That’s selfish, and fucked up, which ultimately makes me not suitable for you. Does these all make sense?”

 

Tumungo siya.

 

“I love you, Yixing, but I was so scared of taking the risk and losing you. But then, you not talking me, me feeling like I’ve lost you—suddenly, I’m not feeling so scared anymore. Also, nagalit na si Kyungsoo sa’kin—he told me to get my shit together. He’s really scary pala, ‘pag galit.”

 

Wala nang masabi si Yixing. Sabog na sabog na siya, sabaw na sabaw na ang utak niya—‘di na niya macompile ang dalawa niyang brain cells para tulungan siyang tumugon sa pagkahaba-habang speech ni Junmyeon. All he felt was . . . peace. Para bang natanggal lahat ng worries niya sa buhay, lahat ng lungkot—which don’t make sense kasi kailangan pa nilang plantsahin ang lahat-lahat. Hindi naman ganito kadali ang lahat, pero . . . bakit parang ang dali-dali nga?

 

Niyakap na lang niya si Junmyeon. “So what now?” bulong niya.

 

Junmyeon broke away from the hug. “P’wede bang manligaw?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ampanget no HAHAHA pagod na kong magsulat ng ending sorry po
> 
> also, burahin ko 'to 'pag nahanap ng mga kaibigan ko


End file.
